If Romeo had pointed ears
by Fameanon
Summary: How Sarek and Amanda met...Vulcans are straight forward, humans not so much.
1. Chapter 1

**Insert the standard disclaimer here...I own nothing. Just the start of a little plot bunny I can't get out of my head. **

The location was an old horse ranch on the Kentucky side of the Ohio river. Amanda loved it, not far from a bridge, plenty of forest and wildlife. Nothing at all like the cheap flat she had been renting in San Francisco when she began working on the universal translator project. She was sitting on the edge of the bridge with her feet dangling over the edge, reading a PADD. It would be another three days before the chosen delegates arrived for the summer. A Vulcan delegation, a Tellarite delegation, an Andorian delegation and of course a Human delegation would be shuttling in very discretely to work together on both the project and some other top secret negotiations all parties agreed would be best dealt with in the utmost secrecy. Here, Amanda looked around watching a humming bird buzz past her, among the wilds. She heard talking coming from behind her but went back to reading her PADD.

"And this Ambassador Sarek, is the Ohio river, this bridge is one of the few surviving bridges built around1860. " Herbert said to the Vulcan male, and the little boy who had been less attentive than most of the young Vulcans he had been exposed to while in San Francisco.

Herbert saw Amanda and called to her, she didn't see to hear him, "Why don't we take a closer look at the river and the bridge." He said with a sweaty smile.

"We will stay here," Sarak said sharply

"I'll just see if I can get Amanda's attention."

"I'll do it." The little boy said and took off running toward the bridge.

Sarak's eyes widened slightly seeing his nephew running full on. "Get him." he said flatly to their guide.

Herbert started to move but the much faster young Vulcan was already in the middle of the bridge walking on the railing toward Amanda. Amanda looked up, shielding her face with her hand she saw the form of a small child walking toward her, and she gasped. A moment later the child was falling toward the river.

Sarek ran forward, and stopped at the edge of the bridge, he ran down the bank to the edge of the river scanning for his nephew in the water, but saw no sign.

Amanda reacted she kicked her shoes off into the water and stood on the railing, taking a deep breath she dove into the water after the child.

The moment she pierced the water she felt the spring rains had kicked up the current. She broke water again and took a huge lung of air before going below again. She relaxed and let the water take her, figuring if the child didn't know how to swim or had been knocked out he would be at the current's mercy. A moment later her calculated guess paid off, she felt the bump of flesh on her arm. She grabbed him, snaking her arm around his body she began kicking upward. Her lungs were hoping she would break water quickly as she struggled not to try to breathe.

Sarek was pacing up and down the river bank looking for some sign his nephew had not been swept away, and his human guide stood dumbly looking over the rail. Sarek felt like he had failed his nephew by not being able to swim.

Herbert called out, "THERE!"

Fifty meters down the bank bubbles broke the skin of the river, and both Herbert and Sarek ran.

Amanda came up coughing and sputtering, once she cleared the water from her mouth she gasped and pulled the young boy up onto her chest so she could swim easier toward the bank. Once there she felt a man's hand on her helping her and the boy. Panting she came up on her knees and checked the boy for breathing. His heart was still beating, albeit not strong, but from what she could hear he had a lung full of fluid. She rolled him over on his side and began trying to clear the boys breathing. When she saw the boy's mouth erupt water she rolled him back over and put her mouth over his, forcing air into his lungs, he sputtered up some more water and then his eyes parted.

She smiled down at him and fell backward, "Thank goodness." She panted, putting her hand over her eyes.

A young Vulcan woman hurriedly approached them, "Salak?" she asked looking at Sarek.

"He will be well, T'shon," he said lifting him and handing him to her, "Take him to the healer." The Vulcan woman nodded, taking the boy into her arms and away rapidly.

Amanda coughed slightly and rolled up on her side. She was covered in mud, and shaking, the adrenalin was still burning off from the rush. Herbert held out his hand to her, helping her up, "Thanks, Herb."

"No problem, Manda. I think I owe you the thanks…" he added softly.

"Ugh," she said as a big gob of mud dripped into her eyes. Wiping her face she was trying to blink away the stinging yuk. "Could ya grab me a towel or something, Herb."

Herbert saw Sarek tear his robe and hand it to him, "Give this to her."

Herbert handed her the robe piece and said, "Um, Amanda Greyson, I would like to introduce you to, um...Amabassador Sarek, of Vulcan."

She cleaned her face and then her arms, looking over at the man she smiled, "Hi,I'm afraid I don't look so good…"

Sarek stepped up, "You look competent and very brave, Mrs. Greyson. I owe you a debt of gratitude, for saving my nephew's life."

Amanda tossed the cloth piece over her shoulder, "No thanks needed, but you are welcome. " she held her hand out to him, and then retracted it awkwardly, "Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me must be giddy from all the adrenalin. And it is Miss, I'm not married."

Herbert spoke up, "I'm going to go check on the rest of the group, Manda, do you mind showing the Amabassador back to the grounds?"

Amanada rolled her eyes, "Sure, Herbert, I'm not doing anything…haven't done anything." She rolled the cloth up quick and flicked him hard on the side. "Get out of here." She added, and thought, WUSS.

"Where did you learn this skill?" Sarak asked looking at the water.

"What the towel snapp or the swimming?" She said grinning.

"The swimming, Miss Greyson." He replied raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that, I put myself through school working various jobs, and one of them was as a life guard at the local pool." She started up the bank, slipping softly in the mud.

"Curious, what is this life guard occupation I am not aware of it." He said placing his hands firmly behind his back.

"That's right, I'm sorry again."

"You need not be so apologetic; there is no perceived offense from you."

She laughed, "I'm sorry…err… Well, I am a little un-centered, it isn't every day you dive off a bridge with a child's life at stake. A life guard stands guard at a large body of water where people swim, in case there is an accident like the one your nephew just had. We would go in and save them from drowning."

Sarek raised his eyebrow further, "Fascinating."

"Not really Ambassador." She grinned and looked at her feet her bare feet squishing through the mud, and carefully she pulled her tank top out, so it would stop clinging embarrassingly to her form.

"Mr. Herbert did not tell me what it is you do now. I assume it is not a life guard."

She looked up at the tall Vulcan and grinned, "You made a joke. No, I am actually one of the lead developers on the translator project, Amabassador."

"You are Doctor Greyson then?"

She blushed lightly, "Yes, but I prefer miss when I am not working, to use the title informally seems pretentious to me."

"Interesting." His eyes lingered on her for a while, "I must go check on my nephew, if you'll excuse me." He nodded politely, turning he left her side.

She waved, "Nice to meet you…" shaking her head she walked back to the bridge, hoping her PADD hadn't taken the same dive into the water.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sarek checked on his nephew he was sleeping peacefully in one of the rooms his delegation had been provided for living. He retired to his suite, an old horse stable converted into a modern home. Lighting his candles he went to his Comm panel, Soval answered, "I must speak with my mother."

The elder Vulcan nodded and soon T'Pau was on the screen, "Sa-fu, I had not anticipated your communication this early."

"We have arrived at the conference sight early, Ko-mehk, as you requested. I called to inquire if it is still yours and the counsels will that I bond with a human female?"

T'Pau nodded, "It is the will of the counsel, and mine as well. Their logic is sound, your appointment to Earth is a permanent one, Sa-fu, you must foster a relationship between them and us. T'Rea has provided you a Vulcan son; he carries the purity of the line of Surak. Now it is time to join the humans to us, and us to them." She paused and raised an eyebrow, "Have you found a suitable candidate?"

Steepling his fingers under his chin he nodded, "It is premature, but perhaps. I wished only to clarify the instructions I received this morning, Ko-mehk."

"You have our will, Sa-fu." She held up the Ta'al, "Live long and prosper."

O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_o

Amanda went back to her room and peeled off her soaked clothing. Looking at herself in the mirror she had to laugh. She had mud, everywhere. "Thanks river, thanks mud, you look chaaaaarmming" she said twirling around in a circle. She padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower, picking out a night blooming jasmine soap she looked out the window. The Vulcans were gathered outside their cabin, each standing stick straight nodding and waggling their eye brows at each other. She grinned. They were cute in their weird feline like way, especially the ambassador. He was like some kind of giant sexy tom cat, not that she would admit that.

She stepped into the shower and watched the mud flow off her body into the drain. Warm water, scented soap, a beautiful day, and saving a life.

She heard the knock at her door and sighed, "Who the hell is that?"

She wrapped herself in a towel and smoothed down her hair. She padded carefully across the floor. Peeking out the security hole in the door she gasped, it was a Vulcan female. She cracked the door open and poked her head out, "Yes, can I help you."

The woman bowed slightly, "I am T'shon, you saved my son. Sarek has asked me to invite you to last meal this evening in appreciation of your service to our family. Will you come?"

"Sure, T'shon I would love to. How is your son, if I may ask."

"He is well, the healers say that he will fully recover. " she peaked into the door, "May I enter? Sarek has asked me to help you dress, and for me to see to your hair." She pulled a box that she had been holding up so she could see it. "

Amanda blushed, "I don't need assistance."

"You will this is a complicated Vulcan style dress." She said stepping forward.

She closed her eyes and opened the door wide, "Come in. I am going to finish my shower real quick, have a seat, and make yourself at home."

T'shon walked in and sat down on the small couch in the corner. "I shall wait."

Amanda hopped back in the shower, and finished quickly, the relaxation factor gone. She wrapped a towel around her hair and her body and stepped into the living area. T'shon stood up demurely, "May we now dress you and engage in human female small talk. I have been instructed to do such with you if it is permissible."

Amanda laughed, "That's cute." She looked at the young woman's face and realized she was not making a joke, "Oh, you are serious."

"Yes, I am." She said plainly, "I do not jest as a female of your species might.

That was awkward, Amanda thought, a moment before it became more awkward as the Vulcan woman spoke again.

"Are you mated yet?" she asked opening her box with the dress and jewelry.

Amanda turned bright red, "That was a direct question."

"It is culturally appropriate between two females to share such things with each other. Have I spoken out of turn? Do I need to share my status with you first? I am pair bonded to Timok, Sarek's brother. We have been paired since childhood. Now, are you mated?"

Amanda laughed again, it was adorable that his young lady was trying to reach out to her. "Why no, I am not mated T'shon."

"It is surprising to me you are not mated, Amanda. You are an aesthetically pleasing by human standards and given your title in your society it would be advantageous to any man. Will you undo your wrap so I might begin dressing you now?" T'shon began lifting the dress from the box.

Amanda couldn't help but laugh again as she turned away and dropped her towel.

"Does your laughter indicate discomfort with our conversation?" T'Shon asked softly as began swaddling the first silk layer of the garment.

"No T'shon I find you and our conversation endearing. " She looked at the shiny fabric T'Shon was skillfully wrapping her in, "This is gorgeous, T'Shon."

"So why do you not have a mate?" she continued in a single minded way.

"I haven't met the right man yet, I suppose."

"Are you actively looking for a mate?"

"No, T'Shon, I am not. I have a lot of business to do here and it hasn't really been conducive to developing a relationship. " she was uncomfortable with this line of questioning so she decided to turn it around, "How has it been to be pair bonded most of your life?"

"It is advantageous to me. I married well, Timok is of a good family. Other than his sexual need we are highly compatible we are well bonded. Please turn, Amanda, I must center you're the top layer exactly to be able to tie it properly. I cannot do this from the back."

Amanda turned as she was asked and found herself draped again in three more layers of burgundy and silver fabric. "Sexually incompatible, then?" she asked even though it felt weird in her mouth to do, it was a much more personal question than she would normally asked, but at this point anything was better than answering further questions about her own personal life.

"Vulcan females do not require physical intimacy, it is something we do to appease our males and procreate."

Amanda gasped, "No sex drive of your own? You mean you don't enjoy…"

T'shon looked up into Amanda's eyes, "No. It is an illogical desire we suppressed long ago. The Vulcan male has never been able to master their desires, and require it far too frequently."

Amanda rolled her lips inward, mentally thinking of her human girlfriends who would love to know something like that. It wouldn't make a Vulcan female popular on earth, but the Vulcan man would be the hottest new commodity.

"There. You are dressed. Will you remove the towel from you hair now?"

Amanda nodded.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sarek was looking over a PADD of official business when T'Shon entered, "Osu Sarek, Amanda is dressed and ready for the dinner I told her to be here at 18:30 hours as you requested."

"And what of the information I asked you to acquire?"

"She is not mated and expressed that she has not had time to find a mate due to the nature of the project and its consumption of time. Osu, she is very emotional, but she declared me to be endearing so perhaps she has a fondness for our kind."

"You have done well, T'Shon. You are dismissed."

O_OO_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O

Amanda walked over to the Vulcan section of the farm feeling a lot silly. She felt like she was wearing some kind of costume, a cross between the hieroglyphics she studied in Egypt and some kind of Geisha. It was beautiful, she couldn't deny that, but not at all…human. She was glad it was meal time and her colleagues were in the dining hall already. She didn't care what they thought, but she didn't need their lip service either.

There were two guards standing outside of Sarek's door who when she approached they parted for her without her saying anything. "I guess, I am expected, "she said softly pushing open the heavy cherry wood door.

Sarek was sitting at the table reading a PADD when she entered, "Am I early? Amanda asked softly not sure if she should disturb him.

"A few minutes, but I appreciate your punctuality." He stood and pulled out a chair for her, "It is a human custom for a man to offer a woman a chair. Have I done it properly?"

Amanda smiled, "Yes, Ambassador, thank you." She sat and looked, there were only two places set. "Won't T'Shon be joining us?"

"No. She is on her way back to Vulcan with her son to be with her bond mate for the next two weeks. We will be dining alone, but if you are worried about propriety the guards are stationed outside for your protection, not mine."

This is awkward yet again, she thought, watching a pair of Vulcans entering placing all their food and drink before them, and then promptly leaving. Sarek looked over the fair and then to his guest, "It is Vulcan traditional, I hope it is to your liking." He said snapping his napkin into his lap.

Amanda was thankful there was no meat on the plate, it had been awkward the first Tellerite conference the attended when they served her what suspiciously looked like dog, whole, complete with tagged collar. "It looks delicious, Ambassador. I must ask though, why would I need guards to protect me? "

Sarek watched her discreetly as she picked up her utensils to eat. He made a measured reply, "Because unbounded male Vulcans should never be trusted, Miss Greyson, especially in the company of such an aesthetically pleasing female they intend on making their mate. Would you like some more water?"

Amanda put her fork down in her plate. Shit just got real.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda walked into the chill spring night air, and in spite of her layers, shivered. It took everything she had in restraint not to flip out on him, and had he been a human-dignitary or not-she would have. "Who the fuck does he think he is." She muttered softly and looked back at his place, just in time to see his curtains fall back together. He was watching her walk away. Her beautiful costumed robe suddenly felt choking and she quickened her pace. The guards were there to protect her, not him, she laughed inwardly. No innuendo there, Amanda. Oh, and I'm going to make you my mate, please pass the gravy.

She opened her door and fell against it locking it on the way down, before attempting to rip out the jeweled pins in her hair. Save a kid, get a stalker? What was it her great grandmother called it, a creepy stalker. Well, his blunt statement, wasn't exactly stalking but it was creepy. She pushed herself up from the floor and laughed into the darkness, "I'm going to make you my mate." She said in a faux masculine tone, with his cute, but grating superior Vulcan accent.

Flopping on her bed she stared at the ceiling. She had a whole summer, and perhaps more depending on how things went, to be uncomfortable now that he made his declaration clear.

"So much for paradise." She sighed.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Was your dinner with the human woman a success, Osu Sarek?" his adviser queried while handing him slates with the information on the upcoming projects he requested.

Sarak cocked his head and replayed the night in his mind, "Her silence to my statement that I intended to make her my mate did not indicate and overwhelming enthusiasm, Savak. It is no matter though, human dating customs are vastly different from our bonding traditions. "

"It is a burdensome task you have, Osu." He said with a slight frown.

"It is." He said flatly looking over his new data, "I have no algorithm to predict the human female emotional predilection toward mate choosing. I do think, Amanda Greyson, is the most viable and logical candidate, however. "

Savak waited until Sarek had looked over all the files and then handed him a small human card. "I found this on my way here, Osu. Tonight is some kind of human party, for those in linguistics at a place not far from here called the Haufbrau house. It is as the card states a blowing of steam affair before the brass arrives." He gave Sarek a quizzical eyebrow, "It apparently includes intoxicants, gyrations, and as the card states a mad-cap good time."

Sarek looked over the card, "Have an air car prepared for 18:30 hours I will be attending."

"Sir the party begins at 19:00 hours and goes to four question marks, which I was not aware, was a human time designation."

"I am aware. I wish to sit discreetly and watch the human interactions. I will arrive early to acquire a discreet location in which to sit. "

His aid bowed, and left, leaving Sarek to wonder if his Miss Greyson would be attending this function tonight. From his limited experience with her, it did not seem to be her type of gathering, but she was after all…human.

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Herbert knocked on Amanda's door, he was out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and a simple button down shirt with his Jacket tossed over his shoulder. He pushed up his glasses and knocked again. "Manda, you com'n?"

"Just a minute, Herb." Amanda said pulling up her boot, before opening the door. " See, here I am."

Herb smiled, "You look great, Manda! Let's get out of here before we get called to some damned meeting."

"Is your wife meeting us? Was she able to get a flight in?"

Herbert frowned, "No, and I'm ticked too. This might be our last free weekend until who knows. "

Amanda pouted with him and patted him on the back, "We may have to get you drunk so you don't think about it too much. Whaddya say?" she added a poke to his side to get him to jump."

"I already planned on it. In fact, I hired a driver for us tonight so no one has to worry about how much they drink. They are playing music from the last one hundred and fifty years tonight and only a credit a beer, two for shots." He pumped his fist in the air.

Amanda shook her head. It may not be where she wanted to be tonight, it wasn't her style, but she couldn't deny blowing off some steam, especially given her stiff dinner with the Ambassador last night, would feel good.

O_O_OOO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

When the linguistics crew pulled up to the giant German bier house bar, Amanda was stunned to see how many people were already there. She could hear music already flowing out the windows and people were milling around with giant sized beers on the patio. She couldn't place the song exactly, but it reminded her of some of the things her Great Grandmother had played her as a child. She smiled but felt the prick of hot tears behind her eyes. She missed her family.

Her grandmother and great grandmother had raised her after her parents died in a shuttle accident. Her great grandmother had lasted until she was ten, and passed suddenly in her sleep. Her grandmother passed last year, not long after she earned her degree. She was on her own now.

Two of her team mates slapped her on the back, Steve and Kyle, "Manda," Steve said, "Seriously, are we going to funeral or inside for this party?"

She grinned, "Inside, sorry I was thinking about work."

Herbert turned, "Stop it right now! I'll pink slip you right here on the spot if you don't take whatever bug died in your butt and get rid of it."

"Ok relax, Herb." She said holding up her hands in a mock surrender, "I will as soon as you buy me a beer." She looked at the rest of the team, "You remember, Herb said first round was on him right."

Her colleagues cheered, pushing everyone in through the door. They had a large pick nick style table reserved next to the DJ, and almost before Amanda could get seated a gallon sized beer was placed in front of her. Her leaned over, "They make it here, have for a hundred years or something." He held up his mug to her and gathered his team together, "I call for a toast, Here is to the linguistics team, may we not be able to speak English let alone anything else before tonight is over." Everyone raised the mug and began to drink.

Sarek saw the group come in, and watched from the corner. It was loud for his ears, but already he saw people and couples that proved to be fascinating. Few people were paying attention to him, and this all pleased him. He had a feeling it was going to be an educational evening.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sarek sat the whole evening watching Amanda and her mostly male group laughing and drinking. It put him in the mind of a deliberation his father once took part in on the Klingon home world. In fact, were the Klingons not so bent on conquering the galaxy, he could easily have seen that Earth and Qo'noS would have made wise allies. It was perhaps, fortunate for him and his home world that they had discovered the humans first.

Watching Amanda closely he was intrigued. She seemed only to be half-heartedly involved in the merriment, an many times when her companions were not looking would pour part of her beverage into the potted plant behind her. It was curious, for a couple reasons to him. Although he knew her degree was in Xeno –linguistics he would assume she knew that the plant was not organic, and were it organic it would surely have died from the liquid. The second point he found intriguing was that while her companions seemed bent on drinking themselves into a Klingon like stupor, she seemed to prefer to maintain some level of dignity. It was a mark favor of her being a more logical human, and a suitable candidate for bonding.

Watching her walk to the bar and order he could see her motor functions were slightly impaired, but not to the degree of many of the humans around him. He took a deep breath, and considered approaching her. Since humans seemed to share this predilection for intoxication, then there was a 65.78 percent chance that when they were bonded he would have need of knowing how to manage her in that state.

He pulled his chair back and stood. His decision was made he would seek her out.

Amanda trailed the larger than life beers back to her table, then went back for her own. She was trying to get the bartender's attention when he came up to her with a shot, "This is from that guy down there." She grimaced, "Thanks, and I'll take one of your winter ales too." She looked at the guy sitting down the bar. He had black hair and weasel eyes, and a grin that made her want to vomit. The way he was staring at her it made her want to go take a shower. She rolled her eyes, when she saw him get up from his stool and walk toward her.

"I've had an eye on you all night, little lady. " he reached his hand out to caress her cheeks and she pulled away.

"Not interested. So not interested here is your drink back." He pushed the shot glass over to him and looked for the bartender.

"Oh that is no way to be, Angel. I just came in from space…" he slid closer to her.

"Really, you just came in from space." She scoffed, "Let me guess, you are a big shot in Star Fleet."

"I wouldn't say big shot, but I have my own ship."

Amanda laughed openly as she took her ale from the bartender, "Yeah, and I am a Tellerite beard mite."

His pseudo save smile dropped and he grabbed her by the elbow. Amanda looked for her colleagues, but they were scattered, when she looked back she saw Sarek of all people coming into view. He stood stiff watching her, and watching the man who was holding her by the arm. She grinned at the guy trying to pull her in closer, "Really, well if I were you I'd let go of me, or else that Vulcan behind you just might mess you up."

It was his turn to laugh, "Oh yeah, " he mock shivered, "Big scary Vulcans gonna get me…" He pulled her closer and she struggled. Shooting Sarek a pleading look she said, "Um a little help here."

Sarek's eyebrow shot up and he reached out and pinched the man's neck. Amanda watched as the creep melted onto the floor like he had been hit with a phaser. Sarek looked around, that action had drawn some attention and he closed the gap between he and Amanda, deftly stepping over the man, "It think it best if we make our retreat, Miss Greyson." And with that he flung her over his shoulder as easily if he was tossing his jacket.

Amanda yelped at the surprise of it, but didn't protest. She didn't want to make any more of a scene than had already and was being made now. A moment later she felt the cool night air, and felt him straddle something, "What the…"

"You will be fine, Miss Greyson. I have you." He stated and took off down the road on his hover bike, with her still on his shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and clung desperately to his robes, and as much as she didn't want to, she squealed all the way down the road.

O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sarek stopped not far outside the city limits, between the bar and their ranch. Stepping off his bike, he gently slid Amanda from his shoulder and steadied her carefully until he believed she was able to stand on her own.

"It was not much of a Kun-ut Kali-Fi challenge you asked of me, Miss Greyson." He said looking down at her, "But my rival is well dispatched."

Amanda ran her hand through her hair, then put both of her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "A Kun-ut Kali-fi challenge?"

"Yes, where your potential bond mate asks you to fight a rival…"

She held her hand up to cut him off, "Seriously? I know what it means. Remember, I do the linguistics thing. But that is what you thought you were doing?"

Sarek's eyebrow rose, "He desired you as a mate correct."

"If you call a one night stand a mate, sure I'll say that."

"You asked for my help, in your human way. Am I correct?"

"I did." She said standing straight again.

"I defended you, by rendering him neutral, and I have taken you away as is prescribed by tradition."

She put her hands on her hips and looked up at him. She looked for any sign that he was joking, or that he was somehow intoxicated, but there he stood as sober as a judge looking down at her from that stoic mask. She laughed nervously, "Ok, but I see two flaws with your logic."

"My logic is not flawed. "

"Yeah, there is." She poked him in the chest, "The first being we aren't on Vulcan. The second being I am not Vulcan. The third being you aren't Vulcan."

His lips quirked slightly as she continued to poke him in the chest, "I am Vulcan, and that, Miss Greyson is three points." He moved from poking his chest to thumping his chest with the ball of her small fist. As strange as it was to him, the pounding of her hand against his chest pricked at the most primal side of his mind. "Miss Greyson, for your own safety, I would ask you to desist from your current actions."

She stumbled back a bit, "Or what? You'll pinch my face and make me fall down?" He held up her hands and balled them dramatically into fists. "I'll take ya." Somewhere in the sober part of her mind, Amanda knew she had just bitten off more than she could chew, and she was screaming at her intoxicated self to calm down before she cried.

He moved on her fast, and she flinched drawing herself up into a ball standing one leg, "don't hit me." She whimpered and waited.

He did not hit her though, instead she found herself wrapped in his arms, with his exotic heat covering her. "If I were in Plak-tow," he rumbled, as he smelled her auburn hair, "You would regret your actions. I would take you right here, where we stand." His eyes fluttered closed, "But you are intoxicated, and I am in control of myself. Whatever else this might teach you, Miss Greyson, whatever you might think of a Vulcan male, know this. We are not benign genderless beings you can toy with." His jaw tightened, and he drew in a calming breath. "The fact remains, I won you from a rival." He released her and stepped back, once again the picture of placid.

It was a sobering moment, Amanda thought, trying to stand with a little dignity. She didn't exactly understand what just happened or why. She let her hands relax out of the fist and brushed off her pants. "Ok, let's go home then." She said softly, barely able to make eye contact with the Vulcan standing in front of her.

He nodded, and mounted his hover bike, "As you wish."

Amanda carefully got on the back of his bike, and put a tentative hand around his waist to hold on. He waited until she lifted her feet and put them on the pegs and took off down the road.

The sober part of her brain was kicking her. Now she was either going to be fired, literally screwed, or stuck in some passionless, loveless marriage, and she swore to herself as soon as she could think straight again she could put some effort into figuring out which one wasn't the worst option.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda woke up. She rolled over and groaned. The sun was already fairly high in the sky. Her mouth tasted like bad bread and socks. "Oh gaawd," she propped herself up on one elbow. Bleary eyed she looked around, it was a haze and she blinked hard trying to clear it. "Oh Gawd!" she said much more emphatically. She wasn't in her room, her bed, or even her own pajamas!

"Good afternoon," Sarek purred from across the room.

When she looked at him he was sitting with his legs crossed, his head propped on his hand, with a PADD resting in his lap.

She fell back on the bed, covering her face with her hand, "OH GAWD!"

"Not as such, Miss Greyson, just an Ambassador." He said standing.

Amanda did a mental inventory of her body, other than feeling like she might hurl the left over beer in her stomach, she didn't feel…sore, sticky, or otherwise sexed. Embracing that kept her from hyperventilating. She heard the clink of a glass next to her head, turning to look she saw water and two pills on the bed stand.

"You'll forgive me for not taking you to your apartment, Miss Greyson. I thought it unwise for your colleagues to see you being carried by me into your domicile. The impression would not represent the situation." He kneeled beside the bed coming face to face with her, "Take the pills, they will ease your suffering."

Amanda looked at him, his face seemed softer somehow. She shook her head, she had to still be drunk. Taking the water and the pills she swallowed them down.

"Has your memory been impaired? Do you recall the events of last night?" He asked softly, "As I understand it, humans sometimes suffer from memory impairment after intoxication."

She set the glass on the table and rolled over to face him. "I think. There was a man hitting on me. "she recalled tentatively, "You pinched him and he fell, then." She faltered, "It's kind of hazy."

Sarek nodded. It was good she didn't remember his aggressiveness, a part of him felt shamed at his forward loss of control. "Nothing more happened, I brought you here. You were unconscious and I had one of my female servants make you comfortable." His eyes wandered over her face. She looked so small and helpless lying in his bed. He brought his finger up to her face, but at the last minute abandoned his thought to touch her skin and instead moved a small piece of her hair. He let a long slow sigh, "When you are feeling better." He said standing and turning from her, "I have had your clothes cleaned. They are folded at the foot of the bed." He looked down at the PADD in his hand, just to lend the idea that he was passive about the situation.

"Ambassador," she said softly.

He turned, "Yes?"

"Thank you." She saw him nod curtly and turn to walk away again, "Ambassador."

He put his hand on the door, and would not look back this time "Yes, Miss. Greyson."

"Do you think we should discuss something?"

"No Miss. Greyson, I do not. I have made my intentions with you clear. They have not changed. " he sniffed softly, casting a backward glance at her, "I am given to understand that human women require more than a declaration, so when you have recovered sufficiently I would like you to submit your requirements to me for my acceptability to you as your mate."

Amanda snorted, "And what are your requirements of me?"

He looked away, "You have more than met them, Miss Greyson." Without waiting he left the room.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Amanda dressed and expected some odd looks when she passed through the living space. Instead she was greeted impassively. It looked to her by the other Vulcan's reactions that she did this every day there was nothing out of the ordinary. A young Vulcan woman who she believed to be some kind of servant even nodded to her, and opened the door for her as she left.

Apparently, even seeing her drunk didn't dissuade him from his goal, but what on earth or Vulcan could possess him to want her. Was it because she saved his nephew? There was only one person she knew who might have some answers, her friend Brenda, professor of Xeno-anthropology at Cal-tech.

She was amazed by the time she got back to her room she felt amazing, not like she had two gallons too many beers. She pulled out her planner and scanned down; putting in Brenda's number she waited for her to answer the comm.

" Ello?" a slender African woman said, "Oi, Amandar, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Brenda, it's good to see you. I am in some need. What can you tell me about Vulcans and their mating rituals and that?"

Brenda pursed her lips, "Well, we don't know a lot, but I had a Vulcan female intern here for a while. I picked up a few things from that. Nothing official." She leaned forward, "Do you need official or have you gone and fallen for one of them?"

"Well…"

"Oh, you have…you cheeky little monkey!" her friend clapped her hands and laughed, "So who is the lucky man's name."

Amanda giggled, "It isn't exactly like that. One fell for me. Maybe I don't know. He asked me to present my list of requirements to him to find him an acceptable mate. Bren, I can't even wrap my mind around it. I saved his nephew from drowning, is that what this is about? Some kind of life debt?"

"No, I don't they work like that, Amanda. From what I could tell from my intern they are hyper-monogamous. They perform some kind of mental bonding with their mates. What happened with my little chit was apparently her bond mate died, and it was a few months later another Vulcan male showed up and just POP! Asked her to marry him. She accepted him, and she left for about a year, and then came back. I asked her about her husband and how they met, she said they only just met when I saw him with her the first time. I was arranged by their parents."

"You're shitting me?" Amanda's mouth hung open.

"No love, but it shouldn't be that shocking many earth cultures did the same thing for years. Some of them still have practices like that."

"I know Brenda, but, this guy isn't like…normal. He is older. Said something about unbounded males not being trustworthy. Bren, he defended me last night and I swear somewhere in my mind I remember him saying he won me because he took out a rival. I'm not sure…" she shook her head as if trying to rattle the brain cell that remembered it to remember more.

"How 'bout this, love. How 'bout I ask my little Vulcan girl some questions and I get back with you? I'll be seeing her later today. So, who is this bloke?"

"Brenda, you must swear not to say anything, but" she leaned in and whispered to the screen, it's the Ambassador."

Her eyes went wide, "You don't fish in small ponds, Mandar. "

"So what should I do in the mean time?" Amanda asked absently chewing on her fingernail.

"Well I don't care if the bloke has pointed ears or three eyes, blokes are blokes. If he asked you for requirements, then by all means, give'm to him. Time to start thinking, Mandar, what would turn your head. Snake tattoo on 'is bum? Leather jackets and money?" Brenda laughed, "Oh wait, that's my list."

"Funny. Call me when you can 'k? Thanks for this…I owe you."

"Bloody right you will! I expect you to help me translate that Andorian dirty poem."

Amanda sighed, "The pictures say it all don't they? But yeah, ok fine."

Her friend held up a Ta'al, "Live long and prosper girlfriend." She winked and disconnected.

OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O

Amanda took out her PADD and put a blank memory slate in. She stared at the screen trying to will the words she needed and he wanted to appear. She giggled and wrote, "Dear Sarek do you like me circle yes or no." She giggled herself down into a low groan. "No, no, no, no. This is so stupid. He doesn't know me. I don't know him. He is a freaking Alien for gawd's sake. " she hit herself softly in the head with the PADD. "Nope, this isn't going to happen."

She got up and put her sweater on, walked down the stairs and across the campus to the Vulcan side. She thought about how she might knock on the door and practiced in her mind fifty different ways to let him down, but when she saw him standing on the porch talking to Herbert she forgot every syllable she prepared, "Ambassador, I am flattered you want me as your mate, but I am human as should be obvious, and you are…." She paused and looked up and down, swallowing hard, and began again a little bit more breathlessly, "You are who you are. I can't come up with some algorithm to win my heart, or list of things that guarantees you I'll accept you as a mate. Because at the end of the day I don't want a mate. I want a partner, someone who will love me and cherish me as much as I love and cherish them. Someone I can take care of, and who will take care of me. You can't just waltz up to me with your…" she paused swallowing, "Sexy little ears, and kissable….lips and expect me to just fall into line. I can't do that and more importantly, Ambassador, you shouldn't want a woman who could. If you want a human woman you should want one who loves you. Love will make us surrender our lives for our beloveds and do." She waved her hands all over the place, "Crazy illogical things for them. If you declare to a woman you want her as a mate and she just, "she snapped her fingers, "jumps, then she is a woman who wants you for money or prestige. " she sighed and crossed her hands across her chest. "But I don't want that from you, and I don't want to give you a check list. If I marry, or if you marry I want us both to do so because we found the one person in the crazy universe we'd die for, and maybe even die without." She pouted slightly and looked up at his stoic face, "So, as much as I am honored you want to be all declaring I'm your mate, I won't play some political or logical game with my heart." She turned and cleared her throat, "Thanks, but no."

Herbert stood as he could backing against the wall pretending to be a fly as his eyes flitted between Amanda and Sarek. It was easy to tell what she was thinking, she was vomiting it all over the porch, but the Ambassador, was like watching a statue in the rain. There were changes, but nothing you could pick up with a naked eye. When Amanda walked away, he felt the Ambassador staring at him.

"I find that most unacceptable," Sarek said, in a low tremor, he bent over and looked directly into Herbert's eyes, "In fact, I refuse to accept it." And he walked back into the Vulcan living quarters.

Herbert stood still and silent for long minutes. "Wow," he finally said, "I hope I am invited to the wedding."

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_OO_O

Amanda stomped off to the bridge and sat on its edge where the whole thing began. She looked around and saw her the flip flop she had kicked off that day dangling in some vines by the bank. She didn't know why, but it brought up a torrent of emotion, all she could do was cry.

O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sarek went to his room and lit his candles to meditate, and bring back into his mind and body the center he maintained at all times. Even in the calm of his mantras he knew what just happened did not mean it was over. It was not over, and would not be over until she was his bonded mate. With a deep calming breath though he couldn't really grasp the logic that compelled him that way, but it didn't matter his mind was thoroughly made up.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

The weekend passed quickly, and Amanda waited for some kind or reaction from Sarek, but none came. By Monday when the rest of the delegations had arrived, she didn't have time to think or worry about what she had done, what might have been. When Brenda forwarded her all the information she could find on Vulcan mating rituals and married life, she didn't bother to open the contents. No point. She had spoken her mind, and the ambassador was obviously respecting her decision.

They had seen each other in meetings and he remained both professional, and at times when her ideas were in question, supportive. She wondered though, what she expected, that she hurt is feelings? He was a Vulcan, he didn't have feelings as she understood them, if at all.

As the spring warmed into summer she found that she thought of him more than she would like. She didn't wonder why. They were confined in a small compound with more than fifty humans and aliens. The Andorians kept to themselves on the off hours, the Tellerites had taken to trying to hunt down things in the woods behind the property that they could cook over an open pit, which pretty much left the ten linguistics team members and a hand full of Vulcans including him. Socializing was slim, but if it was to be had, it was had between the two races most like each other.

The calm of the evenings, during the week, Herbert and Mike had started playing public games of Kel-toh with Sarek's advisors, and in turn taught the advisors a modified game of poker, called Texas hold-em. Amanda found herself sitting on the rail dangling her feet watching her crew gets slaughtered at both games most nights. It wasn't until Shras, the Andorian Ambassador caught wind of the poker playing that her boys had any chance of winning a hand. She wasn't sure, but something about the blue man and his jagged smile seemed to put the Vulcans off their game. Either that or he was cheating, she didn't know enough about the dynamics of the game to be able to tell for sure.

Not every night, but many, Sarek would come out and sit on the porch. Not with her, but in an elegant rocking chair at the edge of the porch. He usually had a PADD that he glanced at between moves in Kel-toh, or exchanges of chips during poker.

It was a routine, a bit unsettling to her, because she wanted to go over and talk to him and apologize for flipping out. But there was nothing that indicated to her that he wanted to talk to her outside the confines of their work.

Staring at him one evening she realized how truly distinguished he looked, how much grace he possessed in his manner. He was handsome, she could finally admit, but not without some queasy feelings in her stomach. Sure, he was weird but less so than her last boyfriend who rather spend time dressing up in some ancient military regalia and play war than he would take her out. She looked away from him and down at her feet. Maybe she had been premature…

She slipped her flip-flops off her feet, stacking them neatly on the rail she slid off and into the grass. The sun was going down and the cool green between her toes felt freeing. When a fire fly ascended between her legs and up her body she smiled, gently catching it in mid-air. She hadn't seen a lightning bug since she was a kid, and had almost forgotten how neat it was to see. Her little capture walked over her thumb and the spark of light from another bug made it spread its wings and fly away.

Sarek had been watching her all month. He caught her looking at him, but as he was no master at understanding the emotions that played over all humans faces, could not tell what she was thinking when he did catch her glance. He had learned much about her in the time they had worked together. She was accurate, and punctual, arriving at meetings and deadlines with a near Vulcan precision. She was also very kind. She helped everyone, not just her human peers, but those alien to her in the other delegations as well. She was always getting someone tea, or picking up someone's dropped papers.

Her smile created conflict in him. Normally, emotions worn so openly were tiresome and draining, but with a few movements of the muscles of her face, changed her whole appearance. It seemed to fit with the kindness she showed like a hand might fit into a glove.

He had come out and sat many nights trying to think of a logical reason to speak to her on a personal level. He had done the research required to better understand her dismissal of his desire to make her his mate. Human females as the book stated needed to be courted, wooed, and shown. What he had done, was known as coming on too strong, which also the book indicated some women desire. Not apparently, his Amanda though. Beyond speaking of work, which when she sat dangling her feet, her shorts, and tank top, was not appropriate he could not think of anything to say. Which, if he thought of appropriate her attire or rather lack was scandalous. After the first time she wore it in his colleagues presence he had to remind his aid, who had a very weak bond with his mate, that she was off limits to him.

He thought another night might go by without speaking with her when she stepped into the grass and gentle sparks of light flew up around her. It made her smile, and she caught one of the glowing things on her thumb. It was then, he knew what he would do.

He got up and walked down to meet her in the grass, "Miss. Greyson." He spoke softly, "What is that creature in your hand?"

Amanda jumped, "Gosh, I didn't hear you come up." She chuckled nervously, "Oh, these are, and I don't know the scientific name for them, but we call them Fire flies or lightening bugs." She caught another and held it up so he could examine it.

"Interesting, I see no fire or lighting within them. It seems to be a chemical reaction happening in their abdomen. What is the purpose and is their chemical caustic?" he asked passing his glance between the bug and her, his questions seemed to broaden her smile, it was appealing to him.

"No, it is safe, and it is a chemical they have. They glow when they are looking for a mate. "

Sarek's eyebrows quirked up and he gently blew the bug off his finger and watched it fly away.

"Why did you do that?" she asked watching his bug fly away.

"I did not wish to impede its quest. Such creatures usually have a short time and would have been cruel of me to detain it."

"Awe, Ambassador," she cooed, "That is…well, that is so sweet."

Sarek watched her cheeks flush a pink color, and felt that his honesty had been rewarded with the soft trill of her coo. "Miss. Greyson, may we walk together? I have a semi-personal query to ask you."

Amanda nodded and began walking along side of him, "Can I just say one thing before you ask me anything."

His lips twitched upward slightly, "I believe you just did."

Amanda paused and looked carefully at him, she believed he just made some kind of a joke, so she rephrased it again with lilt of a giggle, "I mean to ask. Oh, never mind, I just wanted to apologize to you. For the little scene last month. "

He raised his hand, "It is of no consequence, Miss Greyson. The matter is settled."

"Ok, I just wanted to let you know. I am truly sorry."

He looked down at her, and her face was soft and contrite before him. No Vulcan woman would do such, even if she was logically wrong. Which, in Amanda's case, she had been within her rights to say what she said, she had a human heart and it deserved the respect she demanded. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to touch her face, and soothe away the sting that perhaps hurt her worse than it did him. "Miss Greyson, if you have the time in your schedule for the next few evenings…" he paused unable to believe he was actually going to ask this favor, but it seemed the only logical way to facilitate personal contact with her and put his desire to make her his mate on course again.

"Ambassador?" she asked softly.

"Yes?"

"Just checking you kind of zoned out there for a minute."

He blinked twice, "If you have the time, given that you were a life guard I would like to know if you might be able to teach me to swim?" He hated deep water, any large body of water. All Vulcans did, though they didn't advertise it. Coming from their acrid planet the oceans , and lakes of earth were terrifying if they allowed for that emotion.

Amanda looked up at him and smiled again, "I sure will. Consider it a make up for my own random act of crazy behavior. Can we start tomorrow? I'm going to need to go into town and get a bathing suit."

Sarek nodded, "Tomorrow."

She grinned, "It will be fun."

"Educational I am sure." He looked back at the residence and then at her, "Until tomorrow, Miss Greyson." He bowed stiffly and walked back to his room. He was going to have to research this bathing suit apparel, and perhaps swimming techniques as to not appear completely uneducated.

**Thank you all very kindly for the reviews and follows. I hope my story lives up to such kindness *hearts* On a side note, how do you think the Ambassador is going to handle water... ^.^ **


	4. Chapter 4

Sarek put on what he felt were appropriate swimming attire, then covered it with his normal robes before he started his day. Walking toward Amanda he felt a sudden flush of disappointment in himself for neglecting to research what the feminine equivalent to swim wear was. He examined her and found that her attire for the evening had not changed, yet. She was wearing shorts and a revealing top that he had heard her call a "tank".

Approaching her he considered this thing he was about to do. Vulcans, he felt, had a logical disdain for large bodies of water. There were so many dangers in water. Drowning, being one. Unseen carnivores, being another. In truth, he wanted to forgo the lessons, but as he approached her and she smiled up at him, he remembered again that the measure of risk did not outweigh the reward of retaining his mate.

"Good afternoon, Ambassador." Amanda said brightly. "Are you ready for your first swim lesson? I have picked a spot that I think will be a great place to begin."

Sarek nodded, "I am indeed ready to begin lessons. I am confused though, do you intend on wearing those clothes to swim in? My research indicated different attire is required. I am wearing mine under my robes."

Amanda giggled, "Oh no, Ambassador, I am wearing mine under my clothes too. I have a bikini on." She began to walk, "Follow me, it is a bit of a walk but I think you'll like where I picked."

Sarek waited until Amanda had turned before raising an eyebrow. He in his Vulcan propriety found her top and shorts very revealing, almost scandalously so, it boggled his mind that additional clothes could be hidden under something that there was already so little of.

"Are you coming?" Amanda called back to him.

"I am. Miss Greyson, I did wish to inform you of an item of importance before we begin." He took several purposeful strides and caught up with his bouncy companion. "I am unsure of how swimming is taught, but would ask you not to touch my skin without giving me proper time to prepare."

Amanda looked up at him, she saw in his eyes he was serious, even though it almost sounded too funny to her to be real, "Ok, Ambassador, can I ask why?"

"Vulcans are touch telepathic, Miss Greyson, with preparations we can block transference from happening, but without , you would find I could sense your emotions, and unguarded I might transfer mine to you as well. We take great pains not to commit such intimacy, and allow ourselves the dignity of privacy."

Amanda's jaw dropped, "You know I always wondered why none of the Vulcans I have met shake hands or seem to touch…" she paused shrugging, "Any one."

Sarek nodded, "And now you are aware. The touching you and your people do is seen as very intimate. I realize that while teaching me a physical activity you may be forced to place your hands on my person or I on yours, but with propriety the dangers can be mitigated."

Amanda looked toward the old covered bridge she found for their lessons , a sudden grip of ornery passed over her. It vacillated between wanting to wave her hands inches over his face and chanting "not touching you" as school boys used to do to her in her primary classes and straight up and less innocently making a fake accident of touching him just to see what it was like. As they reached the side of the creek she turned to him again. A dusty beam of sun was washing over his face, making his dark hair sparkle, and the water reflect in his auburn eyes. She found herself swallowing hard, thinking she was just about to see this so proper man in swim trunks, practically naked for the first time. She couldn't imagine it, not really, she didn't know anyone who had seen a Vulcan in less than a state of perfect dress. All ornery thoughts melted away. "Oh, Ok, Ambassador, here we are. I'll just step into the covered bridge to let you change out of your robes, and I'll, um, get ready too." He was still staring at the water but when he turned to look at her she found her knees going weak.

"Very well." He said and waited for her to dash out of sight before he began disrobing.

Amanda felt weird suddenly as she slipped off her jean shorts and pulled her tank top over her head. It bothered her that suddenly she saw him as handsome, it more than bothered her, it troubled her deeply. He was sweet in his geeky Vulcan way, but she knew it didn't pay to become any kind of attached. She had needs, human needs, that she just knew few human males and no Vulcans at all would meet. Shaking her head she called out, "Are you ready Ambassador?"

"I am prepared." He called back. Standing there in the sun he felt very exposed without his robes on.

When she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks. He was wearing a wet suit that covered him from neck to ankles. The only flesh she were his feet and hands. She felt it coming and tried to stop it but she held her stomach and started to laugh.

Sarek turned to look at Amanda and his eyes went wide. She was for all intents and purposes, naked, at least in his eyes. She wore little more than two pieces of red cloth with tiny white dots on them, he could see…everything. For a moment his blood began to prick at his skull and that familiar demon that haunted all Vulcan males growled in his mind. His lips parted, but before he could say anything he saw her double up in laughter. He quirked up both eyebrows. Humans were given to such out bursts with little provocation, but as he looked around, behind him and at himself he was puzzled as to what exactly instigated this jocular moment in her. He shifted uncomfortably, "Amanda, attend." He said softly, "What do you find so humorous as to cause this?"

Amanda walked forward to him wiping the tears from her laughter from her eyes, "Oh Ambassador, I am sorry, I just didn't expect…" she waved her hands up and down indicating his wet suit, "You to look like we were going deep sea diving."

Sarek shifted again, fighting an illogical urge to put his robes back on. "I searched the parameters of swimming, and this is what the results were." He said flatly.

"What search parameters did you use, great white shark, death at sea, the cold depths of the Atlantic?" she could not hide the mirth in her voice, but seeing his eyes she felt bad, "I am sorry Sarek, but humor is surprise, and that surprised me." She said softly.

"What is appropriate to wear in the conditions we have at hand?"

"Well, half that would work for now." She grinned and watched as the face on her companion changed to a look she could interpret as appalled.

"Which half would I be sacrificing?"

"Um, the top half, Ambassador, but if you feel more comfortable the way you are don't let me change that."

He considered it for a moment, and began unzipping the top half of his suit, "Humans seem to lack a need for modesty, Miss Greyson. I will adhere to this custom."

Amanda smiled, "Ambassador…" she began, but the rest caught in her throat as he peeled away the rubber layer of his top to reveal a lightly toned gently haired chest. "Wow." She breathed.

"Excuse me, Miss Greyson? I did not hear what you said." He folded the top half of his swim suit placing it on the neatly folded robes at his side.

"I said, WOW, isn't that better?" she gave a fake grin that even she found hard to believe.

"I am not convinced it is, Miss Greyson." He replied with a small sigh.

"Amanda, please, call me Amanda." She said softly.

"Removing my clothing has granted me the permission to call you Amanda?"

Internally she laughed, and the naughty returned to her, the unbidden thought that if he removed more he could call her baby nearly sprang to her lips. "No, I just thought since we are doing this, and it is a fun out of work thing, you should feel free to call me Amanda."

He nodded, "Very well, then please call me Sarek." He saw her face light up, and it tugged at him again. Had he known it would have caused such a reaction, he would have done so the night they dined together. It was fascinating to him, how the human mind and body translated emotions so easily upon such a beautiful face.

"Are you ready, Sarek? "

He nodded.

"Put your hand on my hips and follow me down exactly. It is hard to get under the bridge, it's slippery and steep, but once there, the rocks are warm dry before we get into the water."

Sarek approached her his hands reaching for her bare hips, but he stopped, "Amanda do you think it wise in our current state of undress, that you allow me access to your…that I touch you in such an…"

She looked back at him and he stopped talking, "Amanda…"

"I am touching your hands Sarek," she said sternly.

He nodded curtly and felt the cool soft skin of her hands on his.

"I am placing your hands on my hips now, Sarek." She could feel his muscles shudder slightly, and then the heat of his palms on her hips. "Now we are a go, follow me carefully."

Sarek watched how she placed her feet as they went down the embankment, in between glancing at his hand on her hips. He did not see her logic for the position of them, but found that he did not care. He had never before been invited by her, any human woman or Vulcan woman for that matter to partake in such touching. While he was certain Amanda found no sexuality in this, though he failed to understand why, he found that was all he could see. It disturbed and fascinated him.

When they were safely under the bridge she stood on the large flat rocks looking around at how beautiful it was, and made no move to remove his hands. "Beautiful isn't it."

Sarek looked down at the lithe beauty still captured between his hands, "Indeed."

Amanda turned, his hands slid rather than released her and she found herself looking up at him. His eyes had a strange look. Had he been a human man, she might have imagined he was getting ready to kiss her, but damn her eyes, she hadn't looked at the information Brenda sent her, so she didn't even know if Vulcan's kissed.

"Amanda." He said softly.

"Sarek?"

"Are we ready to commence?"

"Commence what?" she said licking her suddenly dry lips.

"Swimming. That is why we are here is it not?"

She blinked away her thoughts, "Oh, yes of course…"

Sarek released her and looked at the large pool under the bridge. He was not thinking of the water though. He was thinking about the raised respirations, dilated pupils, and pink tinges on Amanda's skin. As he watched her step carefully into the water his mind went further into the phenomena, and a part of him wished he had dropped the constructed barrier between his skin and her mind so he might know the meaning in total.

"Ok Sarek, take my hand and step into the water."

Amanda was waist deep in the water holding out her hand to him. He fought for a moment but then constructed the block to protect her privacy and took her hand. He didn't feel the need for the help of balance he assumed she was offering, but he did suddenly feel the need to touch her again, and though she did not, could not know what holding a hand meant to Vulcans or that he would not take it as the humans might.

"Amanda," he said softly, "You are aware…" he gasped slightly at the cold water on his feet, "That on Vulcan, holding hands, and the touching of fingers as we are now doing…were I not to construct the blocks would be considered a deep intimacy done only between bond mates?" When he was in the water across from her he slid his hand away from hers, making sure his fingers stroked the entire length of hers. He watched her blush.

"Really? Like what kind of intimacy?"

He raised both elegant up-swept eyebrows. "It depends on many things, Amanda, but most commonly what you might think of as a kiss."

She gave a twisted sort of smile, "You are putting me on aren't you."

"Explain? I have not attempted to wear you."

"No, I mean you are joking. You are misinforming me, for the purpose of…umm…teasing."

Sarek stood a little taller, "I am doing no such thing, Amanda. I am simply informing you of a fact."

Impetuously, Amanda held up her hand, "Show me."

The corners of Saraks mouth curled upward almost unperceived, "I don't think that would be proper, especially in our current state of undress. Given the strength of such a touch, I am not sure you could handle it. Now, shall we?" he looked at the water and inched away from a fish who momentarily paused by his leg.

"No, Sarek, seriously." She put her other hand on her hip, "Show me. You can't throw something like that out there, and go so far as to say I can't handle it, and then nothing." She held her hand up closer to his face.

"If you insist, Amanda." He held his hand up so his first to fingers were pointing upward, "Hold your hand like this." She did, "You are sure?" he paused and looked into her eyes, seeing the same pupil dilation and physical changes as he had before.

"Do it. I am sure."

Sarek carefully placed his finger tips on the back of hers, he let is defenses drop, and he began sliding his fingers slowly down hers. He heard her gasp, but more than that he felt her gasp, and felt the fledgling flames of desire flowing to him. He wished to stroke the fronts of her fingers upward to complete his kiss, but the swell of emotion within his made him pull away prematurely. He looked at her and she was breathless and flushed. "Did I satisfy the result of your query, Amanda?"

Amanda could not reply right away. She had not expected to feel like the entire planet was pulled out from under her, and put back, not with a simple swipe of fingers over fingers. "That, Sarek, is… I didn't think…WOW."

Sarek stood a bit taller once again, "And I did not complete the moment fully, I only performed half of the motion."

"Really?" she said louder than she wanted to, and held up her hand in the same position. "Show me."

He looked away, "I cannot, Amanda. We should continue with our swim lesson."

"Sarek, please! Why not?"

Sarek looked down at her, "Because I am not…unaffected."

Amanda held his gaze and felt the heat in his eyes as it washed over her body. She was playing with Vulcan fire, and whether it was the fresh air, his bare chest, or the strangely erotic caress of his fingers, she wanted to get burnt. "Ok," she surrendered, "but.."

"No. There are no as you say Buts about this, Amanda. Such things are done only with bond mates. And as I am unbounded, the desire it brings up in me, is dangerous. "

"What desire?" Amanda said and then instantly felt stupid, she knew what he was talking about, but wanted for some reason to hear him speak it.

"To take you as my mate, Amanda." He said, stepping closer to her so his shadow fell softly across her face, "And you have made it clear, that…is unwelcome."

She swallowed hard and spoke softer than she wanted to, her resolve on that matter was cracking, "I…yeah, I well, ok…The first thing you need to know about water…"

Sarek was satisfied by these emotional cues she was giving, and let the matter rest for the day. Patience was only logical.


	5. Chapter 5

Sarek had been called away in the middle of his lesson. Amanda found herself disappointed and relieved. He moved like a rock, and she had never seen anyone start off so terribly. So in that aspect she was thankful it was over. She was going to re-think how she would teach him. She was disappointed because, and she hated to admit it, she was captivated at his exotic handsomeness. The strange sensation of his fingers gliding down the backs of hers, the heated look in his eyes when they touched.

She swam over to the largest rock and pushed herself up to lay down. She soaked in the heat of the stone and the sun and it still didn't compare to standing in chill creek water next to him. The warmth was delicious, he was...

Amanda placed her hand over her face and sighed. Could she see herself with him, really? Could she see what their children might be like, if they could even have a child? He had wanted her to be his mate, but now? It was all very silly to her. To even think or entertain the idea. She had burned the bridge. Hadn't she? He was restrained but the vibe wasn't that of a man whose bridge had been burnt.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. What of her career? If the bridge wasn't burnt and there was a possibility between them, what of the countless hours spent getting her degree? She was only a few years into a career that was already making a difference, not only in the world but potentially the galaxy. Would she have to give it all up?

Amanda rolled over on the rock to lie on her stomach and sighed. Was love ever easy? She laughed softly, he was a Vulcan, was love even a part of the equation? Could she live with a man who she loved, but might not ever know if he loved her or even if he was capable?

There was nothing simple about this, and unfortunately, Amanda knew the Pandora's box inside of her was already open. She was going to ride this psychotic horse to the cliff of some conclusion.

She stood and gathered her things. It was Sunday, and she thought it might just be time to invite Sarek to Sunday dinner.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Sarek stepped into the sonic shower. The act of swimming was, not pleasant. It was a filthy, and cold. It occurred to him that perhaps that is why the males of the human species were so unpredictably emotional. To meet the desires of their females, and to win a mate they had to endure great challenges. It was a much less simple thing than to declare an intention. The worst that faced you was a rejection or the challenge of a rival. To the death was much simpler to face than these strange human courting rituals.

When he was clean he redressed in his robes. They were warm and fresh from the laundry and he felt the ache of his muscles subside. Still, there were rewards in this courting. He found he admired her patience with him, her curios nature framed within their interaction was pleasant. Watching a human smile was not normally a reward, they did so with so little provocation. However, when she smiled at him for acts he had done, it was rewarding.

He attended the weekly meeting of the Vulcan delegation, but found his mind still under the bridge. A primal part of him was irked that they felt that his presence was required for such mundane things as the planning of the meals, and discussion of the weekly agenda. And still, he sat with an impassive mask listening to the head housekeeper list the things she needed to requisition from Vulcan. In the middle of her list he held up his hand, "T'mova, how long have you served in this capacity?"

"Forty years, Osu."

"Then in in the wisdom that you have surly required over that time, I trust you are not making illogical requests. So, make them to the head of household requisitions on the home world. " he held up his hand and took her PADD, and then signed it then handed it back to her. When he saw her mouth open to speak he raised an eyebrow and she nodded. "Is there any other business that needs my attention?"

His aid shook his head, "No, Osu Sarek, we can finish without you."

Sarek nodded and stood, leaving the room. He knew of course that there would be nothing said to him or even spoken publicly, but there would be whispers that his lack of a bonded mate had made his temper short. Perhaps they were correct. He could feel the limits of his self-control ache under the pressures of time and circumstance. So let them say what they will.

He rounded the corner headed back to his room to meditate when one of the door guards approached him.

"Osu Sarek" he said bowing, "A human female is at the door requesting to see you. Should I send her away?"

"No." Sarek said plainly and walked pass the guard toward the door. He knew of only one human female who had the temerity to come uncalled for. His human female, Amanda.

"Osu, it is most irregular…"

Sarek paused and stared a whole through the guard, "Dismissed." He said and opened the door striding to the porch. He was not disappointed, there still wet from her swim was Amanda. He took in a deep breath, "Amanda. How may I be of service?" he folded his hands behind his back to fight the growing urge to gently push back the wet strands of hair around her face so he could place his palm against her cheek.

"Sarek," she grinned, "I didn't think I'd get to see you the way the guard spoke. I just came over to see if you had plans for dinner tonight, if perhaps you'd like to …" her courage faltered under his steady gaze, "Would you like to have dinner with me." She finally got out, and then decided to add, "My treat, I'll pay." As if to sweeten the deal.

Sarek looked behind him, knowing if he were to inform this aid of this, the man would advise guards and escorts. There was of course a logic to such a thing, he was not in the flow of time getting further from his plak-tow, but as he looked down at Amanda he could not imagine a worse fate. To be with her, and watched would be, unfortunate. He took her by the elbow and began walking her off the porch.

"Sarek?" she said in slight protest, "What…"

"I wish to dine with you, Amanda, but if I return to my quarters we will be followed to dinner. If we leave now, to your domicile then we may eat in peace, alone." He spoke, but his voice did not betray the sudden rush of urgency he felt inside.

"Oh, Ok. " she grinned, "Then to my…domicile. I'll need to shower and change clothes of course."

Sarek nodded, and released her arm as they moved toward the human living areas. As he waited for her to unlock her door a twinge of guilt passed through him. He felt…illogical, and thought perhaps he was acting on impulse, at the same time, he did not wish to start.

"Have a seat Sarek,it won't take me long, to shower and change." She looked up at him with a small grin.

He watched her gather items of clothing and then disappear behind the bathroom door. He tried to sit, he tried to will himself to sit, but found he could not. Instead he paced the room, listening to the movements she made. The shower turned on, he heard the drop of cloth onto the floor, her foot touching the floor of the shower. Sweat beaded up on his forehead, and he pressed his palms against the bathroom door.

"No," he whispered, knowing the primal beat in his brain was his inner demon. "Not now, not when I am so close, when I feel she might truly take me as hers…" He bit his lip hard, the images of taking her as his mate flooding his mind leaving him awash in unchaste joy. He tore himself away from her door, and began pulling on this collar. It was choking him, the whole damn thing was choking him. He tore the neck of his robe, and he felt like he could breathe, that he was breathing for the first time in his life. It made total sense, it was completely logical. His time was not supposed to be at hand, and yet it was, it was her…

He pulled off the seven layers of his robe until he stood in his silk pants. He opened up the windows to let in the fresh summer air. He was breathing. For the first time, he knew what it was to be truly alive. Everything was so much clearer now, he could feel the pulse of the entirety of the Terran world.

The water shut off and he turned his eyes wide with excitement. "Amanda…"

Amanda stepped out of the shower and toweled off. She couldn't believe she had been so bold, and that he was so receptive. Her stomach was in a knot now, nervous and excited about spending an evening with Sarek. She put on her clothes, just a simple slacks and top, and combed out her hair. She wanted to take time to put on make-up and do her hair, but did not want to be that stereotypical female that kept their date waiting. She powdered her nose and put a clip in her hair. It would have to do, perhaps next time, she have more time.

Opening the door she saw Sarek standing at the window. His robes were strewn all over the room. He was silent, but looking at her intently. "Amanda, you are the beauty of your world."

Amanda was gaping at him. He had only his silk breaches on, and his body was covered in sweat. Something wasn't right.

He stepped toward her gathering her up to him holding her next to him as close as he could. "You are my Thy'la, the mate of my soul and one desire in this universe." He said and pressed his lips against hers, with a passion that burnt them both. He pulled back and stared down at her, "The passion and love I have for you burns me, do not deny me your love, my Amanda. My time of need is at hand and I will die without you at my side."

Amanda opened her mouth again to speak, but found herself enveloped in his kisses once again. The nervousness she had was gone, and it was replaced by confusion, but the more he kissed her the more that confusion was being replaced with desire.

She felt herself being lifted up and carried to her bed, the rational part of her mind wanted to protest, but the urgent way he was acting seemed to fill her too. She couldn't tell where it all came from, whether it was the passion and devotion in his words, or the way he touched her with such a firm demanding yet loving hand. It was definitely nothing she had ever felt before, from anyone.

Sarek lay his lady down on the bed and looked at her, "You are…" he caught himself, the logical portion of his brain was trying to scream over the primal cries of the beast that was in control. "Amanda." He said in a whimper moving a slight way back from her. "Amanda, get out, get a healer." He rolled off of her and put his head in his hands, "Please go, please get a healer, do not allow me to disgrace you with my touch. "

Amanda sat up and put her hand on his neck, he was burning up, "Sarek, are you alright?" She knew it was dumb the moment she said it, but she didn't know what else to say.

"Amanda," he whimpered again taking her face in his hands. " Get out of here, before I…do things..I want you so much….get a healer, please Amanda. I love you too much to do this to you. Don't you understand?"

She did not understand, but she could feel the love he spoke of radiating through his fingertips and into her skin.

He tore himself away from her, returning to the window, "Go now Amanda, get T'fal, bring her here but tell no one."

Amanda jumped from the bed and ran out the door to do what he asked of her. Her mind was a whirlwind of questions and feelings, some of them were hers, and some of them felt alien in her brain. This was not how she saw her night ending up.


	6. Chapter 6

Amanda ran to the Vulcan living compound and knocked fervently on the door. She was greeted by the same guard that met her last time. "T'Fal," she panted, "T'Fal, I need her. Sarek is ill."

The guard nodded and shut the door. Amanda stood there flummoxed. Vulcans could be so damned….

The door opened again and a frail elderly Vulcan with snow white hair was standing before her. She had a small pack in her ancient hand, "I am T'fal take me to him."

Amanda fought rolling her eyes. She didn't know how she was going to get grammy elf up three flights of stairs to her room. She bit back thoughts, "This way, umm, T'Fal." Amanda began walking and realized the woman was not keeping her pace, so she slowed slightly.

"There is no rush, child, he will be there when we arrive if he is ill enough. If he is not, then he has no need of my services." T'Fal spoke softly. "Your anxiety will not help him, nor me. You would better serve us both if you told me what his symptoms are."

Amanda blushed, "Well, ummm, his symptoms. He is sweaty. He ripped all of his clothes off. "

The old woman smiled slightly, "Did he make advances on your person? Do not by shy girl, I am old I have heard all things."

"Yes." Amanda said frankly.

The old woman nodded, "His time is at hand then. Though," she clicked her teeth together, "It seems if my memory does not fail me, he is early, much earlier than expected. Most unfortunate for him. "

"His time?" Amanda asked.

The old woman paused at the first step and looked upward, with a small sigh she grabbed onto the railing and began to climb, one step at a time slowly. "His Time, girl, or have you not been told yet? I knew you were his chosen, I assumed you knew of the Vulcan man's burden, his demon."

Amanda watched the woman mount the stairs. Erosion moved faster. "I don't have clue what you are talking about."

T'fal snorted, "Vulcan men do not simply blunder around when their time comes, they go to their chosen mate, to fulfill their need. It is only logical he came to season with you, he has chosen you. " she paused on the stairs and momentarily looked into the distance, then looked at Amanda, "That may well be what brought on his time, you know, your nearness and human touching. I will make note of this for the future Vulcan male who desires a human female."

"I'm sorry but…WHAT? I don't know what a "time" is or really what you are talking about."

The elderly woman smiled at her again, "The Pon Farr, the plak-tow, the irresistible urge to take your mate. That thing which haunts them, where there is no logic or reason, it is a time of pure emotion. Mate or die, a Vulcan males shame and greatest weakness. " she shook her head, "I told him to allow me to educate you, but against my logic he denied me. I guess now I have only a short time to do so."

Amanda watched the woman struggle up the stair and mused to herself that the definition of short was different on earth considering it may be hours before she made it to Amanda's room. She looked around wondering if there might be a man handy to carry her up stairs, but there never was one around when you needed one. "So mate or die? It sounds like the worst earth pick up line ever."

"Trust me, girl this is no falsehood. If Sarek is in the Pon Farr, then his need is urgent, and he must take a bond mate or he will die. So if you do not wish to mate with him tell me now, before I face more of these accursed steps, and I will arrange emergency transport back to Vulcan for him." She stopped dead in on the stairs and looked over the little human before her.

Amanda gaped, "You want me to answer that now?"

"I did indicate that was my desire. Walking these steps is no pleasure for me, any more than it is for you who watches me."

Amanda felt a sudden heat crawl up from her toes, stab into her stomach and make it's way up her spine. This elderly woman wasn't pretending to want an answer, she wanted an answer. Amanda crossed her arms over her chest and did her best to level her gaze at T'Fal.

T'Fal turned around, "You don't have the choice made, I am wasting my time."

"No!" Amanda called out stopping the old woman . The truth was, trying to imagine Sarek with another woman, human or Vulcan kind of made her want to puke. She didn't know if that was enough to base a marriage off of, but there was more hidden in her she didn't want to think about lest she debate herself right out of the moment. "I'll take him."

The old Vulcan woman nodded, "Then we will hesitate no longer." She began climbing the steps again, only this time her movements were quicker and more in keeping pace with Amanda's .

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

Amanda reached for the door, T'Fal held her hand up, "If this is his Time, Amanda of Earth, then it is hard to say what we will find behind the door. Allow me to enter first. I have dealt with many Vulcan males in such need, Sarek is no different. "

Amanda unlocked the door and stepped back. She really didn't know what she was getting into, or what she had really just agreed to on the stairs, but she was in now whatever it took. "No, I'll go in with you. If he is going to be, my mate as you put it , then I'm guessing I'll have to get used to a lot of things. If this happens more than just once, then I'm going to see it again. Might as well go all in."

T'Fal raised her upswept eyebrow, "Impressive, Sarek has perhaps chosen wisely. "

T'Fal entered first with Amanda behind her. He was half laying in the bed, and half meditating. Sweat was pouring from him, and his face was twisted up in agony.

T'Fal spoke first firmly, "Sarek! I am approaching, you will not move until I be thee move. Nod your understanding."

Sarek's eyes fluttered open, and even though it was T'Fal who spoke his eyes went to his desire. "Amanda, attend." He said in a low guttural growl, holding up his hand to her.

Amanda moved to make her way to him, and T'Fal put her hand up to stop her, "No, Amanda, not yet. "

"Sarek of Vulcan, heed thee my words. Look upon thy old nurse."

Sarek looked a T'Fal.

"Move not." T'Fal said, as she gingerly approached him. She placed her fingers to his face and closed her eyes. Minutes later she pulled back. He seemed much calmer, and she guided him to lay down. She looked him over, and into his ears. She huffed softly and drawing an instrument from her pack stuck it gently into his ear removing a strange murky fluid. Withdrawing it she turned to Amanda. "It is his time, it has come prematurely, I have found a fluid in his ear. More tests are required, but I believe it to be the reason. Some Terran fungi or amoeba in the fluid has caused him to come to his season before the proper time."

Amanda put her hand on her head, "I took him swimming today." She muttered to herself, "Does that mean you can fix him, without…you know?"

T'Fal shook her head, "No, when a man has come to this fever he has few option left to him. It matters not how it came only that it is here. Knowing the why will only help us prevent other males from suffering as he has, before they are due. " with that T'Fal turned to leave.

"T'Fal," Amanda spoke following her, "What…what now? I mean, what do I do, what does he do. What now?"

T'Fal grinned at her, "You mate with him, you accept him into yourself and your mind. It is not that much different than what I am given to understand humans do."

"What if I can't. I mean do we even know if humans and Vulcans…"

T'Fal raised both her eyebrows, "Do you think child in the time we have been among your people that you are the first of your kind to be with mine. You cannot be that naïve, child. Males and females put together no matter the race will find each other." She shook her head and chuckled under her breath.

"Who?" Amanda said stalling in her nervousness.

"There was an Advisor of some note…It matter not, he will remain calm only a short time. Go to him, child." She opened the door, locked and left.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**A/N: I didn't rate this story M because I think it is kind of silly to rate a whole story M if there is one chapter or less that is of a more mature nature. This section is M. Please don't read if it offends you.**

Amanda turned and looked at the bed. He was laying there still with his eyes closed. She laughed inwardly, and here she was nervous about taking him to dinner. She thought she was bold asking him out, and now she stood here about to approach him as a mate. Surreal.

Sarek's head lulled toward Amanda his eyes opened, "Amanda." He said softly, lifting his hand toward her.

All her trepidation melted away as the gentle tremor of his voice. "I am here, Sarek." She said and stepped toward the bed. She stopped at the edge of the bed and looked down at him. He looked so helpless, so soft; it was a stark contrast to the placid perfect mask he always wore. It was attractive.

"Amanda," he whispered, and ran his fingers over her hand. "I am sorry. I wished to court you as a human man would, but now you know…my shame."

Amanda knelt on the bed, taking his hand in hers. "It doesn't matter Sarek. You tried, that is romantic enough."

He pushed himself up onto his elbow and held his other hand out to her, "You don't, have to, Amanda. I don't want this shame to force you…" his voice trailed off and tears welled in his eyes.

Amanda gasped, he was raw with emotion. She took his hand in hers, "Sarek, hush." She lifted his hand to her face and caressed her cheek against his palm.

His eyes darkened, and a low growl built in his throat, "Amanda, If I take you as mine you will share this torment with me. Are you willing to take this, take me?"

She did not speak, but slipped her other leg up on the bed. She guided his hand up her neck, over her cheek, threading his fingers into her loose chocolate colored hair. He sat up and looped his free hand around the small of her back and pulled her close to him. He buried his nose in her neck taking in her s sweet scent, as if he was taking in the scent of a spring rose. "Will you be my mate, my wife, my lover?" he whispered hotly into her ear.

The passion of his voice sent chills down her spine, zapping the emotion through her stomach down to the apex of her womanhood. She leaned hard into him, "Yes, Sarek. I take thee."

He feathered kisses down her jaw and moved his hands to her face, "Touch me, Amanda, place your hands on the back of my neck so I can give to you all of myself, so you can give me all of you, and we can share this burden together. Parted from me, never parted. Never and always touching. We two become one." At the last syllable, Amanda groaned sharply, gasping for air that didn't seem to be reaching her lungs. The fire poured into her mind and through her body, everything around her became familiar and alien. The wave of heat crested over her face and dove into her core, it began to throb against her until the pressure of her clothes felt too much to bear.

Sarek felt her collapse into him, and he embraced her as tightly as he could. Her mind was open to him, he will filling her up, and she him. He let go of the bonding embrace and covered her mouth with his, gently sliding his lips over hers feathering his touch until she demanded more. Sarek gasped as his new bond mate suddenly demanded more of him than he was giving.

It was Amanda's turn to growl, feeling him tease at her lips until she had to claim more for herself. Her hands went to his neck and she pulled him in tighter. She could feel their shared need passing between them, and unlike him she felt no shame for the desire. She pushed him back on the bed, letting herself fall across him, feeling the strength of his body and hands for the first time. She pulled back and looked down into this eyes, "Sarek, I feel you everywhere I can't, don't want to…must not…stop. I need more, Sarek, I need you."

"I know my, Love." He said calmly, his insanity tempered by the ease he felt coming from her, "I will not waste a moment." He lifted her top over her head, and tore from her the garment he found under. His hands rubbed up her now bare stomach and over her creamy chest. He paused at the soft mounds and squeezed them gently, purring softly at his new mates gasp. He knew her, he knew her body, their bond open and flowing one to the other, he could feel her pleasure, it was delicious to his mind.

Amanda's hands began to pad over his chest, her fingernails tracing over his olive skin she loved to see the designs crisscrossing over him. Her fingers caught up the wrap keeping his silk pants in place. She wished she had the strength to rip it form his hips. Sarek's eyes flicked and he removed his hands from her to oblige his new wife. He slipped his thumbs under the cloth and ripped through it easily, "Your wish, is mine, My wife."

Amanda removed the rags and tossed them behind her. Her hands began to explore this new exposed flesh. Her eyes and hands were greedy to feel Sarek, the core of him, the place where his fire burned from. Her hand captured him, and she ran purposeful fingers up his core. Sarek moaned and pulled her down to him rolling onto her he growled her name, "Amanda," the fire the old healer had held at bay was breaking through the flimsy boundaries. "I can wait no longer, my mate." He growled deeper, "I must, have you. "he tore away her shorts roughly, but in the same breath stroked over her sex with the gentleness of a feather. He looked up at his wife with begging eyes, knowing his desire Amanda's legs parted for him. Placing himself over her he looked down at her, "I love you Amanda, since the moment my eyes held you. You are mine now, and I am yours." He bent and kissed her deeply, pushing himself into her he began to pulse inside of her, opening himself to her feeling so he might know her pain and pleasure.

Amanda's nails dug into his back urging him one. In the back of her mind she knew that the Sarek she was with now, would not appear again until his next Pon Farr, but she also knew that she was loved, completely, loved whether he could be as open as he was now or not. She could feel wave after wave of his passion crashing into her with each thrust they made together.

"Sarek," she gasped, feeling the muscles of her body began to tense and contract. The desire in her voice fueled him, and as they crashed together he bit her, and begged inwardly for her to return this most Vulcan of affections. As he trembled over her he felt her teeth on his skin, and cried out.

_We will never be parted my Adun'a_, he sent to her through their bond. He kissed her deeply and began their dance again.

**A/N: The epilogue in the next day or so, and that will end this story. Thank you all who have commented and emailed support. Sensara, you rock, and I made a nod to you here. Bewildered, yeah you rock. To everyone thank you. The Epilogue will be sweet, thank you all Namaste _/\_**


	7. Epilogue

Amanda checked her hair one last time in the mirror before putting on her cape. It had taken some getting used to, these layers of Vulcan clothes, and the styles that befit the wife of a dignitary, but after nearly a year she thought she had the hang of it. Looking at Sarek's reflection as she sat finishing up she smiled. He was concentrating on the new PADD of information for the conference, he looked so serious. He always looked serious, or passive, but she had seen into the side of him no other would ever see. She had seen the fear, the love, the passion, and she knew in six or so years when the veil was thin she would see it again. She felt it always though, every time he held his fingers up to introduce her, every time they were in private, whatever his face said was nothing to what their bond showed.

He looked up at her, feeling her mind dwelling on him as she readied for another conference. He stood and put the PADD aside, "Are you ready my wife?" He asked holding out his hand to her.

Amanda slid her fingers through his, watching his eyes lull ever so slightly at the intimacy of that simple gesture. "I'm ready my husband. Thank you, I'm afraid in another month I won't be able to stand on my own at all." She grinned and ran her hand over the large bump of her stomach. His hand met hers, and lingered, they could both feel the throb of life that was growing within her.

"You look agreeable, my wife. The new robes suit you." He said looking down at her, and then her pregnant stomach. "After the conference, we shall leave for Vulcan, so our son can be born at the family estates, as I was, and my father."

Amanda grinned, "So sentimental, Sarek."

"Just tradition, and logical that the child should take his first breath in the home of his forefathers."

Amanda smiled wider, "Of course dear, logical always."

He raised an eyebrow, "This is amusing to you?"

"Yes, my husband it is. It must be," she sighed tied her cape at the neck, "a silly human flight of fancy for me, but I would swear that through our bond I could feel…sentimentality, disguised as logic."

Sarek turned and gathered his top robe, "We will be meeting Tellarites tonight, and it is important for you to know that that species does not need a reason to argue, they argue as you might say for the fun of it."

Amanda smiled softly, noticing he changed the subject as he always did when she called him out on what she felt between their bond. He was so noble, and so stubborn, as much as it should grate her, she found it endearing, even when it was pointed at her…but especially when she was able to watch him in action as Ambassador. A mischievous grin erupted from her and she crossed the room to embrace her husband from behind. Nuzzling into his back she clasped her arms around his waist. "I can hardly wait to see you debate them, my husband. You know what it does to me…" she purred suggestively.

Both Sarek's eyebrows rose, and the memory of the night not long after they wed came unbidden to his mind. The night that he brokered a border treaty with the Andorians, had become a momentous night for two reasons. They signed the treaty, and his wife seemed over come with a human version of Pon Farr. "Do you mean to indicate that, my work," he paused and slid around in her arms so he could face her, "My work this night will, arouse your passion?"

Amanda licked her lips, "I think I do mean to indicate that, Sarek. There is something about a forceful man of logic that, " she sighed wistfully, "really puts the fire in my blood."

His eyebrows remained up, he could feel the tingle of the sincerity dancing through their bond, "Fascinating." He whispered and bent to kiss her, stopped only by the chime at his door. Amanda winked at him and then let him go. She smoothed her robes down and answered the door, "We are ready." She said and stood by the side waiting for her husband to take the lead, he paused at her and held up his two fingers, "We arrive together my wife."

Placing her fingers on his, she walked down the hall with her head held high.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Push now." The Vulcan healer said softly waiting for Amanda to obey her request.

Amanda bit down with all her might, squeezing Sarek's hand, trying to push with all her might. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Why she agreed to give birth the natural Vulcan way was beyond her, and if she ever got pregnant again she would see to it that she observed the human custom of lots of drugs. Amanda cried out in pain, as a contraction ripped through her fragile body.

"His head is out, Osu Sarek," the healer said passively, "Another two pushes and the child will be free."

Sarek leaned down to look upon the face of his son and he frowned slightly, "He looks human…"

Amanda pulled him up by the hand she still held and smacked him hard across the cheek, "What did you expect," she snarled,"A cardassian, perhaps a ferengi, you married a HUM.."her voice caught and she screamed again, pushing for all she was worth until she felt the baby pass completely from her.

The two healers cut the cord, and held the child up ceremoniously to the sky, then turned away to wash the after birth off the small child. Sarek seemed un-phased by the slap but chose to speak in a softer and more gentle tone than before, "He is healthy, my wife. For you and for him, I am grateful."

Amanda lay back crying, she was overwhelmed and tired. She lifted her hand again to him and caressed her husband's face, "I am too, Sarek, and I love you…"

The healer placed the infant boy in her arms and her tears came a little harder. She was a wife, and now a mother, and looking at the bundle in her arms all she wanted in the world was to be the best of both of those things.

"He has your eyes, my wife." Sarek stated brushing away stray hair from her face.

"And your ears," she grinned gently straightening out his little pointed ears. It was love at first sight, for both of her Vulcan men, her husband, and her little man in her arms.

**A/N: I want to thank Bewildered Female, Sensara, qenie, nonymouse1, dinotopian, willowtree16, 2redbird, djenie, bina W, Pepa 816, Lil Red Wiccan, and BBC Addict for your kind reviews. Also to the guests, and anon comments the "character comments" the follows and the faves. It was fun to do a little fluffy love story for you all. **


End file.
